Candide
by HokutoXtora
Summary: une petite piece de théatre... Candide... adorable... une veritable idiotie XD...


**Auteur:** hokuroXtora

**résumé:** une petite piece de théatre... Candide... adorable... une veritable idiotie XD

**Disclamer:** aucain perso de clamp ne m'appartienne, je doit les rendre en entier apres le spectacle, donc, j'dois me modérer

**Candide 1:**

Bien!!!! Tout le monde en place, ca va commencer!  
Yuuko-san venait de crieer dans les coulisses, ou la tension était a son comble...  
- Jamaaaais! Jamais vous ne m'aurez a jouer se role... non! Sorciere de malheur!  
- Trop tard, Kurogané...ca va commencer... et puis, il ya tellement de gens dans la sale... on ne va tout de même pas les decevoir!  
- Ha ca non!,... Kuro-chan??  
- T'approche pas!!  
- Bon, vous vous Bouger, là?? Shaolan, c'est toi qui apparait en premier! Tomoyo, je conpte sur toi pour le texte... Himawari, ou est Himawari??  
- Elle a la grippe...  
- Bon, Doméki, tu joueras son role...  
- Quoi?? Non! Hors de question que je joue un role avec ce... ce...  
Oui, c'était bien Watanuki qui avait parler...

-Pas de parlotte! Allez, on se bouge!

\/

voix off (tomoyo): Il y avait, en Vestphalie, dans le chateau du baron de Clow, un jeune garcon à qui la nature avait donner les moeurs les plus douces. Sa physionomie annoncait son âme, et son jugement assez droit, ansi que son esprit assez simple. C'est pour ces raisons que les gardes et les paysans des alentours l'appelait Candide.

° Shaolan entre sur la scene °

- Je suis Shaolan, surnommé "Candide". On raconte que je suis le fils de la soeur de monsieur le baron, et d'un bon et honnete homme du voisinage que Mère ne voulu point épouser; en effet, il n'avais pas assé de noble quartier.

Monsieur le Baron de Clow était le plus puissans seigneur de sa région, car son chateau avait des portes et des fenetres. (note d'hokuto: je respecte le texte original)

° Watanuki courre rejoindre Shaolan°

- N'oubliez poinr que je dispose aussi d'une meute de chien de chasse, de tapisserie, d'une grande salle a manger, et d'une grr belle épouse.

° Doméki entre à son tour, habillé en femme et ne dit rien, comme pour changer.°

Madame la baronne, qui pésait environ trois-cent cinquante livres, s'attirait par là une grande considération.

- Voyez, je fais honneur a mon rang, et ma fille aussi.

Mademoiselle Sakura était la fierté de ses parents. Agée de 17 ans, elle était haute en couleur, fraiche, pétillante, en un mot...$

°Sakura, toute fiere: °

- Apétissante!

Le fils du baron était en tout point digne de son pere.

- C'est tout??

- Quoi, Toya, tu ne veut tout de meme pas que l'on parle de ta relation avec un certain scribe deavant tout ses gens??

- Oo

- Bon, passons...

Le précepteur Fye était l'oracle de la maison et le petit Shaolan écoutait ses leçons avec toute la bonne foi de son age et de son caractère.

° Fye entre tout content et avec un air des plus parfaitement idiot.°

- Voyez-vous, j'enseigne la métaphysico-théologo-cosmolo-nigologie.  
Il est démontré, disais-je se matin même au jeune homme,que les choses ne peuvent être autrement; car tout étant fait pour une fin, tout est nécéssairement pour la meilleur fin. Remarquez-bien que les nez ont été faits pour porter des lunettes; aussi avons-nous deslunettes. Les jambe sont faites pour etre chaussée, ainsi avons-nous des chaussures. Il est sottise de dire que tout est bien; il fallait dire que tout est pour le mieux.

Voila comment cela ce passait dans le meilleur des chateaux possible.

Un beau et magnifique jour, Sakura, en se promenant dans le parc du chateau, vit entre les broussailles le docteur Fye qui donnait une leçon de physique expérimentale à un garde du chateau, grand, beau, séduisant et... docile

- KOAAAAAA???  
- Tais-toi, Kurochan, ton texte c'est pas ca, c'est "haaaa, haaaa..."  
- TA GU...

Reprenons... hum... Comme mademoiselle Sakura avait beaucoup de dispositon pour les sciences, elle observa sans souffler les expériences réitérée dont elle fut témoin; elle vit clairement la raison suffisante du docteur, les effets et les cause, et s'en retourna tou agitée, toute pensive, toute remplie de l'envie d'etre savante, songeant qu'elle pourrait bien être la raison suffisante du jeune Shaolan, qui pouvait bien aussi être la sienne.  
Elle rencontra Shaolan en revenant du chateaux, et elle rougit, sans dire un mot.  
Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent derriere un paravent, Sakura fit tomber son mouchoir, Shaolan le rammassa, elle lui prit la main, il la lui baisa avec une grande vivacité, leur bouche se rencontrèrent, leurs genoux flanchèrent, leurs main s'égarèrent... mais le baron arriva aupres de ce paravent, voyant cette cause et cet effet, il chassa Shaolan à grand coup de pied... j'ai dit: à grand coup de pied...

- Mais je vais lui faire mal!

°regard assassin by Yuko °

-Bon, d'accord...

et tout fut consterné dans le plus beau et le plus agréable des chateaux possible.

FIN!

>CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! 

-Quel succces!

-bravo!

(l'auteur): heureusement que je n'ai mit que le chapitre un de candide,...

(aji): En effet, tu aurais du faire en tout 8 scenes de jambe en l'air.

(Kyarah): j'en ai compter 10...

(l'auteur): mais nan, 9!

(nobuta) stooop!

(l'auteur) bon de toute maniere, j'ai réussi mon coups... yeah... ah, p'tit frere, t'a aimer??

(sub) Oui grande soeur!

(kya, aji, nob) BOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Il est libre??

(l'auteur) NAN! Pas touche! Enfin, c'est pour votre bien, car avec un tel psychopathe pour beau-frere... (space dédicasse a Chad pour le psychopathe...)

Rewiew pour une auteur qui c'est exiter pendant troi heure a écrire cette fic en meme temps de consoler Kyarah, parler schizo avec Chad, et le reste... '

Hoku-chan


End file.
